The conventional bicycle foot rest is generally provided with a frame rod fastened with a spring at the upper end thereof. There is provided with a retaining piece on the limited edge of the frame base so that the frame can be revolved and stood firmly in the place. However, such a prior art is defective in design for out-looking and is difficult for moving.